


Fluff saves the Universe

by nerdlife4eva



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Friendship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: A collection of all my silly, fluffy, loving drabbles and ficlets from Tumblr. Most are Sheith based (romantic), but there are a lot of friendships that are featured as well!





	1. A little alcohol never hurt anyone

**Author's Note:**

> I made the mistake with YOI at not collecting my Tumblr prompt responses over the last two (2) years and I don't want to make that mistake again with Voltron. I am a fluffy writer by nature, and angst is only existent in my longer stories (which you can find linked at the end of this fic!) 
> 
> I decided to publish this today because I think everyone in the Voltron fandom could use a little more fluff to drown out the sadness! 
> 
> Tumblr prompts are usually open, but you can send them to me on Twitter too!  
> [NeRdLife4Eva Twitter](https://twitter.com/NeRdLife4Eva)  
> [n3rdlif343va Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/n3rdlif343va)

The bar was loud. Celebrating the survival of Earth and the defeat of Haggar’s druids was not a quiet ordeal and even the most tired of their fighters had happily fallen into the spirit of the evening. Outside, winter was settling around them, but inside the noise and warmth kept them all protected from the increasing cold. 

Keith’s cheeks were a rosy pink and Shiro couldn’t stop glancing down at the man who was finally his. They had finally had their moment to talk, to cement everything between them and then talking had become unnecessary. It was still new, but Shiro was self-aware enough to know that his infatuation with his boyfriend was never going to disappear. 

On his other side, Lance was eagerly leaning into a conversation, and Shiro couldn’t help feeling proud that Keith and Lance no longer dissolved into useless bickering when within five feet of each other. All the paladins had grown, but these two had grown together and it made Shiro’s heart happy. 

“You know,” Lance excitedly plopped his elbows on the table in front of him, his words slurring and Shiro’s eyebrows shooting up. He hadn’t realized that Lance was also drinking, his suspicion confirmed as he saw Keith sneakily retrieving a flask from Lance’s jacket pocket. Sipping his beer, Shiro saw the exact moment Lance lost track of his original thought and spotted the flask in Keith’s hands. 

Downing his shot, Keith playfully held up the flask. “What’s this, sharpshooter? Aren’t you a little _young_?”

Shiro snorted into his beer listening to Keith’s own drunken slurring. Tomorrow morning would probably be painful for both Keith and Lance and Shiro was contemplating whether he would take pity on them or set off a series of alarms in the Atlas to mess with them. Taking another slow sip, he watched Lance whirl toward Keith. 

“YOU are young! I mean… except the space whale thing… and like space time… but I went through space time too! And… what is math anyway!” Throwing up his hands, Lance grabbed the remaining shot in front of Keith and downed it. 

“Just wrestle him for it!” Encouraged Coran, looking suspiciously excited about the conflict he was inciting. Shiro remembered a time when Coran wanted them to work together, and chuckled to himself about Coran’s change in attitude once the real fighting was over. He also had a sneaking suspicion that Coran was on his way to solidly drunk, a thought that amused him and gave him another reason to play with Altas’s alarm system in the morning. 

Smacking a hand against Keith’s face, Lance patted him several times with an open palm while puckering his lips. “Nah, **I wouldn’t wanna fight you** ,” the singsong voice Lance spoke in was similar to the one he used with his nieces and nephews. Pinching Keith’s nose, Lance shook his face back and forth, “ **You’re pretty feisty**.” 

“And you’re dead,” Keith’s expression had turned deadly with Lance’s change in tone of voice. He slapped Lance’s hand from where it still held his nose and winced. Launching forward, Keith intended to take Lance to the ground but strong arms caught him around the waist and hauled him off of his feet. “HEY!” Keith yelled, flailing as Shiro threw Keith over his shoulder. “Put me down! I wanna slicey him!” 

Shiro prided himself on his level of control, but Keith’s wiggling and childish declaration made him burst out laughing. Wrapping his arm tighter around Keith’s legs, braced just under the curve of his ass, Shiro turned around. “Good night, everyone!” He waved, ignoring Keith’s protests from behind his back. 

“Seeeeeee,” Lance slurred, head flopping onto Hunk’s shoulder as he moved around the table. “Feistyyyy Gal-” 

Hunk clamped a hand over Lance’s mouth and nodded at Shiro. “I’ll handle this idiot, you take yours home.”

“I call not it on Coran!” Pidge yelled, causing everyone to turn around and stare at Coran who had climbed onto a table and begun to sing. 

Wincing, Shiro felt Keith go slack against his back. “Get me the hell out of here before he gets louder,” Keith said, in what was surely supposed to be a whisper, but had everyone close to them laughing behind their hands. “I did not drink enough to enjoy Coran’s singing,” Keith sighed, flopping harder against Shiro’s back. 

“I heard that Black Paladin!” Coran yelled in the middle of his song, increasing his volume and subbing in Keith’s name for whatever alien he had been singing about. All the Alteans laughed harder, now joining in on the song. 

“If you love me, you will let me slicey him!” Keith growled, fighting once again against Shiro’s hold. 

“Feisty!” Lance yelled, biting at Hunk’s hand when he attempted to shut him up again. 

Keith growled again and Shiro couldn’t help the laughter that vibrated through him. Hiking Keith up more securely on his shoulder, Shiro tightened his grip and carried his boyfriend out of the bar. 

_At 0700 hours the next morning, alarms went off in only three rooms and Shiro, Hunk and Allura were all ready to record the suffering of their three favorites drunkards._


	2. Space Ferrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro are turned into space ferrets. They still can't keep their hands off each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might add to this one if other people find it funny!

Lance had told them that the cloud looked unsafe, but Keith never listened to Lance and Shiro followed Keith everywhere. The dust cloud had predictably overtaken Keith and Shiro and as it settled, they both squeaked at their new view of the world. A view that was very, very close to the ground. 

Sometimes Lance was right. This was one of those times. 

One black ferret with purple eyes had attempted to bite Lance’s fingers off and a second ferret with a very familiar white floof on its head had nuzzled the first one to calm him down. 

Wrangling the space ferrets, formerly known as Keith and Shiro, had been an experience Lance never wanted to repeat, especially right this second. Lifting the cage Pidge had quickly crafted, his eyes went wide with horror. 

“Guys… um… guys…” Lance stuttered. “I think they are…” 

“I would say they are mating, by my best estimate,” Coran twirled the edge of his mustache between two fingers while the rest of the team panicked with awkwardness. 

Setting the cage onto the closest table, acting as if it would catch on fire at any minute, Lance grabbed a stray blanket and threw it, sighing with relief when it covered the entire thing. The squeaks were still audible, the cage moving in an unmistakable rhythm across the table. 

“I have to be… anywhere but here,” Pidge declared, sprinting for the door. 

In their own desperation to escape Lance and Hunk got stuck in between the door frame and Allura shoulder charged them, vaulting over their bodies on the floor of the hallway and running. 

“Enjoy your time, you two! We’ll fix you in a jiffy!” Cheerfully whistling, Coran left the Shiro and Keith in their space ferret state to enjoy their time under the blanket.


	3. Only Keith carves pumpkins with his blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Halloween ficlet in which Colleen Holt thought carving pumpkins was a really good idea. 
> 
> RIP Pumpkins!

Colleen Holt finds out that along with Allura, Coran and Romelle (for obvious reasons), Keith has never carved a pumpkin. How he made it so many years in his life without this silly Halloween tradition is beyond Colleen’s understanding and she decides to remedy this immediately.

She forgets that: 1) Keith has a stabby problem, 2) Keith has a giant blade he likes to utilize with his stabby problem, and 3) Keith has a competitive streak a mile wide. (Surged on by the fact that Pidge is recreating Rover in pumpkin form, Lance is carving Cinderella’s pumpkin carriage, and Hunk is creating the head of his own lion)

Luckily, Shiro came prepared for all of these potential issues, including purchasing a total of five pumpkins just for Keith to slice apart.

Pumpkin 1 becomes the victim of Keith’s very first overzealous slice which cuts it cleanly in half. He suggests gluing it back together, Shiro suggests using it for pie instead and plunks another pumpkin down in front of Keith.

Pumpkin 2 also gets sliced to pieces, but it isn’t exactly Keith’s fault. Shiro thinks he is helping by placing one hand on Keith’s hip and the other over Keith’s hand on the blade (”I have to use my blade, what else would I use?” - Keith, obviously). Shiro only wanted to guide Keith in carefully carving the top of his pumpkin open, but an idle squeeze on Keith’s hip sent the blade into action and diced the poor pumpkin into messy ribbons.

Pumpkin 3 exploded. No one knows how. Keith and Shiro aren’t taking about it and have to excuse themselves to pick pumpkin out of their hair.

Pumpkin 4 was carved but then Keith decided scraping the guts out of it with his knife was the best way to go… he scraped it so thin it deflated like a balloon. (”If you say patience yields focus right now, I will gut you too, Shiro,” Keith says through gritted teeth, shoving the pumpkin skin into the trash can.)

Pumpkin 5 was a saga. Keith cut open the top. Emptied it (without murdering it this time) and then set to work carving his design. Everyone abandoned him at hour four except for Shiro who made coffee and diligently sat by Keith’s side reading a book because Keith wouldn’t let him see the pumpkin.

It wasn’t until after midnight that Shiro realizes he has dozed off and someone put a blanket over his shoulders. Blearily looking up, he sees Keith carefully lighting a candle inside of his pumpkin and sits up excitedly. The pumpkin is turned toward him and Shiro’s jaw drops. “Is that me? You made me into a pumpkin?”

“Yup,” Keith says, low and proud, turning to grin at Shiro.

It was cheesy to feel touched by his face on a pumpkin, but Shiro feels it anyway. Reaching for Keith, he pulls him in for a kiss.

“Next year,” Keith says, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck and stealing another quick kiss. “We are NOT spending my birthday surrounded by pumpkin guts.”

Bursting into bright laughter, Shiro drags Keith into a tight hug, remembering all the reasons why today is the luckiest day of the year.


	4. You as Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge suggests a Halloween costume party, she promptly regrets her whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are ALWAYS welcome! (In the comments or on Tumblr or Twitter!)

Pidge was full of regret.

It had been her idea to hold a Halloween party, alcohol optional and costumes required, as a fun way to unwind and celebrate being back on Earth. Costume shops were not really accessible in their war-destroyed world, but with the amount of engineers, designers, and dreamers currently housed in the Garrison, she figured that costumes wouldn’t be impossible. Most were fairly creative (including her own which was a fully functional robot operating as her second head), but some… well some were the stuff nightmares were made of.

“You were the one who told me to go as someone I admire,” Shiro reminds her, standing with his hands on his hips, hair sprayed black and pushed over his forehead. The red leather jacket barely fit him, reaching just below the curve of his pectorals and looking painfully strained around his upper arms. Pidge had a strong suspicion that between Keith’s old jacket and the skinny jeans Shiro had found God knows where, that someone would have to cut Shiro out of his outfit before the night was over.

“And what’s your explanation?!” Pidge squawked, throwing a hand in Keith’s direction. She didn’t want to know how Keith managed to take his black hair to startling white. Or how he got his arms to look so thick. And she especially didn’t want to know why his thighs suddenly looked like he was going to Hulk out of his pants.

“I told him to go as something sexy,” Lance lobs casually from his place on the couch, snorting when Keith’s face turns as red as the fake scar painted across his nose. “I guess when it comes to sexy, Keith has a one track mind.” He bats away the pillow Keith throws at his head and continues to laugh.

“Are you me?” Shiro asks, placing his hand on Keith’s muscles and giving him a confused look when the usually firm muscle squishes under his palm. “What the…”

“Hunk stuffed my shirt so I would like… bigger…” Staring determinedly at the ground, Keith continued to blush to the tips of his ears. “I’m not… you know…muscular like you.”

“Oh my God,” Pidge chokes, smacking a hand to her forehead. “Keith, your thirst is showing,” she deadpans, eyes moving to Shiro and a low groan escaping her when she sees the same heat radiating in Shiro’s eyes. “Yours too, Shiro,” she quips, almost feeling better when Shiro has the good sense to blush.

“I can’t believe you got this on.” Running his hand wrapped in tin foil over Shiro’s arm, Keith whispers in a way that has Pidge backing away from both of them.

“Nope, nope, I’m out.” Waving her hands, Pidge glares in Matt’s direction as he starts to laugh.

“I told you a costume party wasn’t a good idea, little sister,” his toga slips off his shoulder and Matt shrugs it back on. “Now you can have that image,” nodding a head toward Keith and Shiro who seem to be unable to look at anything other than each other and their bizarrely body-swapped costumes, “burned into your brain for all eternity.”

The robot head on Pidge’s shoulder tilts and speaks. “May I suggest murder?” It asks in a tinny voice. “You may,” Pidge answers, launching herself over the couch with the determination to erase her brother’s existence.

From his comfortable spot on the couch, Hunk raises his phone to capture the grossly loving way Shiro and Keith are examining each other and then turns to capture the wrestling match between the Holt siblings.

It was certainly good to be home.


	5. Defenders of Candy Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Halloween back on Earth and the paladins are determined to give the Earth kids a proper celebration. 
> 
> The Holt siblings have their own rivalry to contend with :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Holt siblings are my favorite!!!

Trick or treating was a big deal when they were little. Under the age of ten, it was the kind of night when all sibling fights were put aside and their mission became a joint one: gather as much candy as possible before the porch lights began to turn off. They planned for months in advance, including multiple costume changes and hand-drawn maps of their most efficient routes. Candy was a powerful motivator in their ability to get along. 

As they grew older, it became less of a joint effort and more of an all-out competition. They famously spent their allowance money on a professionally calibrated scale, large enough to weigh each of their candy hauls and declare a winner with almost precise certainty. Even when Halloween was a competition instead of an united front, it was still the favorite of the holidays for the Holt siblings. 

Which is exactly why Pidge and Matt decided that the kids of the Garrison needed the chance to have the same thrill, especially with the weight of rebuilding the world still hanging around them. 

They had enlisted both the Paladins of Voltron and the MFEs to scour the surrounding areas to find every available candy item they could locate. Shiro and Hunk had taken over the kitchen of the Atlas, producing a spectacularly large amount of candied apples and pumpkin shaped cookies. Keith helped carefully bag each other, his level of precision almost scary after Shiro had briefly mentioned all of his own hard work in helping Hunk make each treat. 

Instead of a map for maximum candy collection, Matt and Pidge had created a map of all the places where candy could be collected around the Garrison. The final station was being manned by the Holt parents, and included Matt’s and Pidge’s scale from their youth along with hot chocolate and a stack of Hunk’s apple spice donuts. 

Standing in front of the group of excitedly bouncing kids dressed in whatever costumes their parents could create from materials at the Garrison, Pidge could feel her smile trying to break her face. Their energy was weaving its way into Pidge’s heart and she could practically feel her six-year-old self chanting for candy inside of her mind. Next to her, Matt looked equally as eager, his smile bright and goofy underneath the mop he was using as a wig. How she had let her mother convince them to be Raggedy Anne and Andy, Pidge would never know, but seeing Matt in the ridiculous getup made her own absurd costume worthwhile. 

Grinning wider when Matt nudged her arm, Pidge turned her attention to the kids. “Alright everybody, who wants CANDY?!” She burst out laughing when the kids began to cheer, throwing their arms into the air. This was the most lively she had seen any of the children since peace had returned to Earth and her heart felt like it was going to swell out of her chest. All of the planning was definitely worth it. 

Holding up her hands, Pidge waited until the kids quieted down again. “Okay! On your mark… get set… GO!” Laughing as the kids raced off, Pidge glanced up when Matt elbowed her in the side. 

“Hey, sis,” Matt wiggled his eyebrows and lifted his own empty pillow case. “Bet ya I can still beat you.” Without waiting for an answer, Matt sprinted after the group of kids, one hand clutching his pillow case and the other holding his mop on his head. 

Hearing her name called from her left, Pidge twisted to catch a bag being thrown at her. “Go get him!” Keith yelled, waving his hands in Matt’s direction. Stopping only to peak into the already heavy bag, Pidge burst out laughing when she saw the candy already stored at the bottom. 

“I told him cheating is okay if it’s to beat Matt!” Shiro yelled from Keith’s side, looping his arm over Keith’s shoulder and waving at Pidge. “Now go win!” 

Whooping with joy, Pidge kept a hand on her own wig and ran off in hopes of smashing her brother for one more year.


	6. Let's Make Them TALK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one-shot in the [Disaster You, Disaster Me, Disaster We](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513202/chapters/38678120) universe to explain how Keith and Pidge's appliances ended up talking (yes they talk, it is super fun and I recommend checking out the main story if you like Sheith blind date AUs!)

Pidge had lived with Keith for exactly three days when the coffee machine broke. At first, she tried to convince herself that it would be fine to order a new one and that she could easily get herself out of the house and to the lab all while holding off her caffeine consumption until she was already clocked in. 

The first day wasn’t so bad. She ran into one wall and managed to get all the way to work with her shoes on the wrong feet, but those were acceptable issues. 

The second day was touchier. She snapped at Keith for standing in his own bedroom, had to return to the house three times because of various left behind items. (”Pidge, really, you forgot to change out of your pajamas?” Keith inquired, ducking away before she could murder him.) When she got to work, coffee was the first thing on her mind and homicide was the second. 

The third day was a disaster. Getting to work was like moving through sludge and when she arrived, Pidge stood in front of the coffee maker blinking in stunned pain at the yellow post-it note that simply read “out of order.” Throwing her hands in the air, Pidge flailed. “Nope, can’t do it, gotta go!” 

Hunk snickered from his place at the break table, holding his hands up when Pidge whirled around to glare daggers at him. “Want to bail?” He had been at the lab since 4AM and had no qualms about ditching the rest of his Friday to help Pidge acquire her needed caffeine intake to take her from murder bunny back to her normal genius hamster mode.

“Actually… _yes_.” Between gritted teeth, Pidge hissed with a mixture of irritation and determination. Snagging Hunk around the wrist, Pidge dragged him from the chair and all the way back to her shared house with Keith. 

* * *

Sometime in the middle of taking apart the coffee maker, one of them (it was Pidge) decided that the only way to resolve the lack of caffeine in their systems was to replace it with alcohol. Half a bottle of vodka later, they were diligently rewiring the coffee machine to give it speakers and a personality. 

As soon as the coffee maker was powered up and firing off sarcastic comments, Pidge and Hunk raised tipsy eyebrows at each other and slowly moved their gaze to the refrigerator. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Hunk asked, weaving toward the fridge on slightly clumsy feet and patting the cool metal door. 

“Hell yeah,” Pidge agreed, launching herself over the counter and knocking into Hunk’s shoulder. “Fridge… then stove?” 

“Then toaster!” Hunk threw his fists in the air with excitement. “A kitchen army of sarcastic appliances!” 

“They will be wittier than Keith!” Pidge declared, snorting when Keith yelled “I heard that!” from the other room. 

Collapsing into giggles, they set about making a list of parts they would need to complete their devious plan, prepared to spend every needed hour of their weekend turning the kitchen from stoically silent to obnoxiously sarcastic.


	7. The hardest we've ever faced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Sheith cuddling by the fire to soothe my soul :)

The fire crackled in the hearth, flames flicking upward to fight back the draft of cold air trying to sneak in through the chimney. Underneath a knitted blanket, Shiro watched the embers burning, his mug of warm tea balanced on his knee and his brain fuzzy from warm food and post-orgasmic bliss. Every part of him felt relaxed and his happiness was as warmly comforting as the blanket around him.

Footsteps in the doorway made Shiro lazily smile over the rim of his cup, his eyes slowly lifting to take in the glorious sight of Keith making his way through the path of scattered clothing, carrying his own mug. When their eyes met, Shiro could feel his smile going a little goofy, lop-sided with his immeasurable love for the man walking towards him. 

“Let me in, I’m cold,” Keith tugged on the edge of the blanket, slipping underneath to curl against Shiro’s side. His naked skin was warm to the touch, but Keith still shivered against Shiro’s side as he tucked his head onto Shiro’s shoulder. “There has to be at least three feet of snow and more coming down.”

“Good thing Hunk packed us enough food for a month.” Tipping his head back, Shiro nudged at Keith’s forehead with his cheek, smiling when Keith leaned up to kiss him without any sense of urgency. 

“We only have enough clothes for three days though.” Tracing the bridge of Shiro’s nose with the point of Keith’s own, he paused to trail feather-light kisses over Shiro’s scar. 

“I guess we’ll have to ration our clothes then. Stay naked as often as possible.” Shiro’s grin spread wider when Keith’s breathy laugh brushed over his cheeks. 

“What a hardship,” Keith teased, shifting to run his fingers over Shiro’s thigh under the blanket. 

“The hardest we’ve ever faced,” Shiro taunted, dipping his head to mouth at Keith’s neck. 

Mugs clinked as they were set aside, ignored as Shiro and Keith fell back into each other’s arms. They were determined to steal every minute gifted to them by the hidden cabin in the woods which Pidge had _absolutely not_ told them was going to be drowned in snow and completely cut off from civilization. 

Smiling at their own perfectly effectuated plan, they curled together on the couch, exchanging lingering kisses as their fire continued to burn brightly through the night. 


	8. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith can find a cliff on any planet :)

The world was at peace. The universe was quiet. The only rumbles came from the enthusiasm of rebuilding and the new relationships being forged every day. 

Even here, on a planet they had only landed on two days prior, they had found a cliff to claim as their own. 

Sitting shoulder to shoulder, Keith and Shiro stared down at the small village, lit up with lights as music floated all around. If they listened closely, they could hear the sound of Hunk’s laughter carrying over the crowd and the excited pitch of Pidge’s voice as she exclaimed over the endless trail of multi-colored dancing robots. 

“We’re being anti-social,” Shiro commented. He wrapped his arm around Keith’s waist and pulled him closer, taking a long sip out of the thermos they were sharing. He wasn’t sure how Hunk had created hot chocolate when they hadn’t been back to Earth in well over a month, but he wasn’t going to question it. 

“I’m always anti-social.” Letting himself melt into Shiro’s embrace, Keith tilted his head to bury his face in the warmth of Shiro’s neck. 

Shrugging, Shiro nudged Keith until he looked up from underneath his curtain of hair. Keith with a ponytail had nearly been Shiro’s undoing and he indulged himself in a quick tug of the curling ends of it. “That’s not true anymore and you know it.” Even in his newfound leadership, Keith still had his moments of self-doubt. Luckily, Shiro had vowed in front of their family and friends to always combat those thoughts in Keith’s mind. 

Feeling Keith’s grunt more than hearing it, Shiro shifted to turn himself toward Keith, chuckling when Keith nestled into his chest. Carefully setting the thermos on the ground, Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith’s back and lowered them onto their blanket. Bracing himself with one arm under his head, Shiro sighed when Keith wrapped all of his long limbs around him. “Should we head back then? To avoid the anti-social stigma and all?” His eyelids drooped as he spoke, not a hint of actual desire to see through on this plan. 

“Five more minutes,” came Keith’s reply, muffled against Shiro’s chest as he grip became tighter around Shiro’s body. 

“Anything for you, sunshine,” Shiro whispered, wrapping his arm firmly around Keith’s back and letting the world fade away until all that existed was the warmth of Keith curled around him.


	9. Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith returns from a few days away from Earth. There is exactly one person he wants to see.

The day had been long, meetings and more meetings, and diplomatic speeches to give and listen to. With each passing hour, Shiro could feel his concentration drifting, his desire to escape from the confines of his uniform and return to the warmth of Keith’s arms growing with every handshake he accepted. Being the Captain of the Atlas was a dream come true, but it didn’t compare to being the husband of the leader of Voltron. The man who was due to return to Earth that same afternoon. 

Racing across the dirt, Shiro diverted from his path, diving toward the field of wild flowers which had sprung up during their first spring back on Earth. Shiro had brought Keith here when he discovered the blooms, getting down on one knee and asking Keith to be his forever.

There were so many lines of poetry written about desert flowers. They grew in the midst of heat and in conditions that other flowers couldn’t. Shiro was convinced they were the perfect metaphor for Keith and for their relationship, which had both flourished through all the heat that the universe could throw at them. They were stronger because of it and like the flowers of their secret field, they continued to **bloom** through it all.

Choosing carefully, Shiro picked his small bundle, letting the rainbow build in his hand. A rumble broke the quiet calm of the sky. Shielding his eyes, Shiro looked to the sky, his face splitting into an excited smile as the lions made their descent home. Wrapping his flowers in his sheet of brown paper, Shiro leaned on the seat of his hoverbike to tie a black ribbon around his stems. Cradling his bundle in his lap, Shiro turned his bike toward home.

* * *

Jumping from his bike, Keith told himself not to run as he rounded the corner of the house. He had only been gone for six Earth days, but those had been six days too long. Still dressed in the armor of the Paladins, Keith took the front steps in twos, slowing down only momentarily before throwing open the front door to the house.

The smell of Shiro’s stir fry greeted him immediately, making Keith smile as he laid his helmet on the entryway table. Gone were the days of the dust gathered on every surface of the shack, the walls crumbling from lack of care. Together, they had rebuilt it, expanded it and made the small home their own.

Unlatching his armor plates, Keith stacked them in the basket Shiro had specifically purchased to hold them. He paused to run his fingers over Shiro’s captain’s jacket, smiling when he heard Shiro singing off-key in their kitchen. Unable to wait any longer to see his husband, Keith hopped out of his boots, flinging them onto the ground and swinging himself around the edge of the door.

Shiro stood in front of the stove, shorts hanging low on his hips, shirt missing in action. Music drifted through the room, something vaguely familiar and full of country twang that Shiro seemed to be ridiculously fond of. Fading light of the setting sun drifted in through the thin curtains, highlighting Shiro in a way that made Keith’s breath catch in his chest. Smiling, Keith leaned against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest watching the scene in front of him.

Warmth tickled the back of Shiro’s neck and he looked up to see Keith standing in the doorway, his smile soft and his hair wild from his ride through the desert. It had only been six days, but Shiro could feel the tension leaving his body at the sight of his husband. Tapping his spoon against the edge of the wok, Shiro set it down and moved to meet Keith halfway.

Running his hands through Keith’s hair, Shiro sighed at the feeling of Keith’s calloused hands running over his bare skin. Resting his forehead on Keith’s, Shiro closed his eyes. “It’s good to have you back,” he whispered, the words now something familiar and traditional.

“It’s good to be back,” Keith responded automatically, grounding himself with the feeling of Shiro beneath his fingers.

Standing in their kitchen, haloed in the soft light of the desert evening with the scent of desert wildflowers floating around them, Shiro and Keith once again found home in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider checking out my other works!  
> [Unwritten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583593/chapters/36179688) a Sheith fic about Author Keith and Fanboy Shiro, filled with mutual pining and reuniting of childhood friends :) - complete  
> [Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302947) \- a one-shot of married Sheith getting jealous at a party and solving it with sexy times  
> [Where We Belong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730515) \- fluffy post Season 7 Domestic Sheith escaping for a weekend away to Keith's old shack  
> [Our Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574111) \- Domestic Sheith one-shot in which Shiro decorates their room  
> [Disaster You, Disaster Me, Disaster We](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513202/chapters/38678120) \- a Sheith blind date AU with a twist  
> [Come on Baby, Frost My Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829314) \- a Sheith set up fic at Hunk's Singles Cake Decorating class (shenanigans ensure)  
> [No Secrets Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860900) \- silly crack fic about the team finding out that Sheith are dating


End file.
